Requiem of Guilty
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: hitoshi recuerda a la persona que mas odio en el mundo... ¿quien era realmente el que estaba mal? Angstangst , POV hitoshi


_** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Requiem of Guilty**_

_**One short**_

_** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

La ultima vez que peleamos, pensé que había sido un mal entendido, pensé que eso podía arreglarse de la manera mas amena posible, lastima que no fue asi... siempre pensaste que yo solamente peleaba contigo por que no te respetaba, por que simplemente eras alguien mas en mi vida sin ningún valor... que equivocada estabas...

Callada, siempre callada según tu... bien, es hora de que te diga algunas verdades ya fue mi limite, lo sobrepasaste hace mucho pero me empeñaba en darte segundas oportunidades, no sabes lo mucho que llegue a detestarte...

siempre te hacías la mártir, quisieras o no , a veces pienso que quizás lo que tu mas necesitabas en ese momento era ayuda especializada, lastima que nadie te la brindo, yo lo sabia... lo intuía por tus cambios de actitud, por que te exaltabas con facilidad, por que no eras la misma persona de antes, la misma que me vio nacer...madre

mi madre...

hace tiempo que te apartaste de nuestro lado, pero a veces, te siento, en una equina de la habitación con esa mirada tan fría qué me dabas cuando sabias que yo había hecho algo que no era correcto. me hielas la sangre¿si ya no estas aqui , por que te empeñas en hacerme la vida imposible?..aléjate de mi tu... tu ...

Mi hermano ha crecido bien, me vi obligado a abandonarlo, dejándolo al cuidado de mi abuelo, se que estará bien, probablemente el me guarde rencor por algún tiempo, pero podré borrarlo con mi sola presencia , por que volveré... no como a ti, que llegue a odiarte... tu ...

me lastimaste, me obligaste a crear una capa de falsa alegría que nadie ha podido descifrar ¿cuando estoy realmente triste ¿cuando estoy feliz¿cuando estoy fingiendo?... esa es la pregunta clave, siempre finjo, ser lo que no soy, actuar como aborrezco, así como todos adoran mi manera de ser, yo me detesto...me odio a mi mismo...

siempre la tomabas contra mi, siempre...tu frustración la descargabas contra mi, tenias problemas con mi padre, se bien que el tuvo mucha culpa que espero lleve a cuestas por siempre, pero sabes una cosa... tu tienes mucha culpa de eso, ojala antes de eso te hubieses dado cuenta... eras tan irritable, tan aborrecible cambiaste tu fachada amorosa por una de rencor , odio, discusiones y peleas, y todas dirigidas a mi...

tu favorito siempre fue takao, no me lo niegues, definitivamente el hecho de que el fuera el "menor" el rechazado según tu, lo obligo a que cuando el era bastante pequeño se comportara como un niño mimado y llorón¿no te das cuenta de todo el daño que le hiciste?..

Tanto daño como a mi lo dudo, me herías con tus palabras . "takao hace esto" decías "takao si hubiera dicho aquello", "takao ...takao...takao" no te recuerdo elogiando alguna de mis virtudes, no lo hago por mas que intento y trato de creer que es así , por mas que en mi memoria hago cuentos ficticios sobre tu supuesto cariño... inclusive, mis logros los comparabas con los de el, y cuando logre algo que no había creído hacer, ... compartí mi don con mi hermano pequeño, el beyblade...practicamos juntos y cuando el te mostró que había mejorado aun sin alcanzarme por la diferencia de edades simplemente contestaste:

"Eres mejor que hitoshi"

y cuando yo te pregunte con una sonrisa triste lo que pensabas sobre mi , sonreíste cínicamente y me dijiste:

"creo que el ya te ha sobrepasado"

Sabes cuanto duele eso de una madre... sabes cuantas lagrimas lloro todas las noches en silencio sin que nadie sepa?... dicen que el cariño de una madre es infinito y alcanza para todo ¿en que universo estaré que nunca me llego eso?...

a puesto a que nunca supiste toda las veces que me hice daño, aquellas que me golpeaba, me humillaba, mi autoestima estaba por los suelo, pero eso si... mi capa de "alegría" jamás bajo, cada dia me siento asqueado, quisiera que todos se dieran cuenta de la verdadera persona que soy... si miras fijamente mi muñeca te darás cuenta de que hay ligeras marcar, claro que tu jamás te fijarias en eso simplemente por que no te importo, quizás sientes un ligero sentimiento de "obligación" pero desgraciadamente si tienes algo mas, para mi pasa desapercibido... ¿te has preguntado por que las pastillas se terminan tan rápido?... claro que no jaja ¿como te ibas a fijar en esa idiotez? ... pues te lo diré aunque creo que no vale la pena... después de cada discusión tomaba todas la píldoras que podía encontrar , lo suficiente para olvidarme de eso, pero no para matarme, la muerte es demasiado dulce para alguien como yo, además tengo miedo... miedo a que dios haya juzgado mal mis acciones y que también se ponga en mi contra , y que tu ,de nuevo, te pongas como victima para hacer que yo arda en el infierno ... a puesto que te gustaría ¿no?... aun no te daré el gusto...

Puedo seguir sufriendo al cabo nunca seré feliz, tengo tantos gritos silenciosos que nadie escucha, tantas lagrimas secas que nadie ve... y tantos temores ocultos que solo yo conozco... fui frio, fui ruin, déspota, tonto, idiota, malo, según tu parecía imbecil, ese y tantos otros adjetivos que siempre usabas para mi... sabes cual fue el que mas me dolió?... la vez que me enseñaste tu florido vocabulario en defensa de Takao...

Pues te hubieras quedado con el¡ dijiste que estuviste a punto de perderme , que tenias amenaza de aborto... por que demonios no te deshiciste de mi¡ por que te aferraste a traerme a este desierto si lo único que haces es herirme, ves en mi al hombre que llegaste a odiar, ... a mi padre... odias que tenga sus ademanes, sus gustos, pero creo que lo que mas odias es que yo me de cuanta de que tu no tienes la razon, odias que te digan la verdad, y sobretodo odias que alguien tenga la razón y tu estés equivocada...

amenazas , amenazas, amenazas, era todo lo que salía de tu boca en los ratos cuando tu cabeza cambiaba... cuando tus pensamientos te avisaban que era hora de hacerme sufrir... yo siempre fui muy maduro, tu lo sabias y aprovechabas eso para atacarme de maneras que yo si podía entender... por dios como te odio¡ solo tenia 6 años cuando recuerdo tus agresiones, primero por mi apariencia, por que no era lo suficientemente perfecto para ti, luego por mis actitudes, por que desarrolle capacidades que tu odiabas y por ultimo mi propia manera de pensar ¿acaso hasta mi inteligencia y mis virtudes para ti eran errores que no debían existir?

Anemia, es lo que el medico me señalo el día que por una obra de caridad, quise donar mi sangre, para alguien que fuera mejor que yo... y que hiciste tu?... me tachaste de mentiroso, no le diste nada de importancia al asunto y lo único que escuche de tus labios fue un "ah y eso que... ya come¡" ni siquiera mi padre dijo nada la razon ?... lucia demasiado lozano para tener eso...

Nunca me preguntaste que cantidad de enfermedad tenia, nunca me dijiste que pensabas de mi, nunca me diste una muestra que yo pudiera tomar como cariño verdadero, lo único qué te agradezco es que por ti , aprendí a defenderme y a saber quien si me quiere y quien no...

Te aborrezco¡ cada vez que te quejas de dolores que no tienes, que me insultas y me humillas te detesto, desearía que no estuvieras mas aquí, desearía jamás haber nacido, peor sobre todo desearía, jamás haberte conocido...

"el te manda a que pelees conmigo, yo valgo cero para ti...que nada mas te falta pegarme¡... a ti si te hace caso por que eres el preferido... tu..."

ya no quiero recordar mas...solo le echabas la culpa a mi padre, a sus amigos, a mis conocidos, a mis amigos, pero sobre todo a mi... ya no quiero verte mas, ya muérete de una vez¡

Hace ya mas de cinco años que te mate... si te mate... mi alma no pudo mas con eso, recuerdo tu mirada de locura, de odio y resentimiento, es anoche pelabas conmigo, pero te atreviste a decir que yo no era nada, que siempre takao fue mejor, pero no se por que esa vez no lo soporte y avance contra ti, con mi mirada perdida , sin saber lo que hacia , diste un paso hacia atras aun gritando que "eras mi madre " y te merecía respeto... rodaste por las escaleras, dije que habia sido un accidente y me alegro que me creyeran...

ahora que lo pienso nunca supe quien estaba mas loco... quizas yo... quizas tu, pero si alguien me lo pregunta, sostendré firmemente que eras tu...tu...la locura en carne viva...

Me deshice de ti... pero sigue apareciendo en mis sueños atormentándome, cada noche casi no duermo, puedo sentir como susurras las mismas palabras , las que ahora te digo yo, dejame ya... dejame¡ estoy cansado, ni muerta puedes desaparecer? si es necesario, quemare tu tumba, sin importar las consecuencias con tal de tener algo de paz, por favor, te lo ruego , por una vez ... quiero descansar, déjame , déjame, largo¡

así me vuelva loco no dejare que manejes mi vida, tu estas muerta y nada de eso va a cambiar, solo espero que pueda seguir manteniendo esta muralla hasta que mis dias acaben , por que no quiero ser, el que continue con tu cadena de Odio y agresiones

**_"Te odio Hitoshi..."_**

**_Hitoshi kinomiya_**


End file.
